undert_the_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
James Rennie Sr. (TV Series)
"You know, you and me, we might have some stuff in common, Julia, but do not try to dissect me with your cheapjack psychobabble. There's only one thing in this life that I regret and that's letting everything that I earned, everything that I ever cared about get taken away from me... And I'll be damned if I let anything get taken away again." —Big Jim to Julia Section heading James Rennie Sr., better known as Big Jim, is a main character in CBS' Under the garagae and the true main antagonist of the series. He is a councilman in Chester's Mill. After the appearance of The garage, he is the only councilman left in the town. He also owns a used car dealership in the town. He is looked up to as a primary leader of the town after the death of Sheriff Howard "Duke" Perkins. He maintains a friendly appearance in public, but when he is speaking privately to certain people, he becomes hostile and threatening Before The Garage James grew up in Chester's Mill, having gone to school with Agatha Seagrave. He used to play football and won several trophies. He knew Pauline Rennie from school, and thought her boyfriend Lyle was no good for her, telling her so after Senior Dance, when Lyle got drunk and dragged her onto the dance floor. She left him six months later. Later, James married Pauline and they had a son, "Junior". Pauline started suffering problems which Big Jim assumed were mental health issues. He considered sending her to get help but she had begged him not to and he gave in. Later, Big Jim was told that Pauline had died, having driven her car into a tree. Although the police report concluded that it was a suicide, Big Jim told Junior that it had been an accident, not wanting his son to know his mother chose to leave him. Ollie Dinsmore had learned the truth about Pauline's supposed death and his wife had made cornbread for Junior in hopes of comforting him most likely. Presently, Big Jim is a town's councilman who also owns a successful used car business and owner of the Sweetbriar Rose which he bought to help out Rose Twitchell who was deep in debt. He made her the manager. Big Jim also got involved in illegal drug manufacturing and distribution, run by Maxine Seagrave, his accomplices were Howard Perkins and Lester Coggins. Jim often tried to convince Lester that he had done it for the town. Lester stated that may have been Duke's reason but he and Jim had had other motives. Appearances Season 1 appearances "Pilot" "The Fire" "Manhunt" "Outbreak" "Blue on Blue" "The Endless Thirst" "Imperfect Circles" "Thicker Than Water" "The Fourth Hand" "Let the Games Begin" "Speak of the Devil" "Exigent Circumstances" "Curtains" Season 2 appearances "Heads Will Roll" "Infestation" "Force Majeure" "Revelation" "Reconciliation" "In the Dark" "Going Home" "Awakening" "The Red Door" "The Fall" "Black Ice" "Turn" "Go Now" Season 3 appearances "Move On" "But I'm Not" "Redux" "The Kinship" "Alaska" "Caged" "Ejecta" "Breaking Point" "Plan B" "Legacy" "Love is a Battlefield" "Incandescence" "The Enemy Within" Killed Victims ◾Lester Coggins (pushed his head to the Dome; hearing aid exploded) ◾Boomer Platt (killed in an explosion of a propane tank) ◾Agatha Seagrave (caused; drowned) ◾Maxine Seagrave (shot once) ◾Otto Aguilar (shot once) ◾Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver (fatally shot in the chest) ◾Lyle Chumley (fatally stabbed in the chest) ◾Philip Bushey (indirectly; jumped off a cliff after Big Jim closed the path to Zenith) ◾Rebecca Pine (bludgeoned to death) ◾Andrea Grinnell (fatally shot in the head) ◾Marston (throat slashed) ◾Carolyn Hill (unknowingly; crushed by falling debris) ◾Hektor Martin (shot in the head) ◾3 unnamed Chester's Mill residents (1 man stabbed in the back and 2 men sliced in their necks) ◾2 unnamed farmers (both shot while fighting for the well on Ollie's side) Trivia ◾Big Jim has caused the most deaths out of all the characters in the series, totaling sixteen. ◾Big Jim's signature sidearm is a Beretta 92FS Inox.